The After Party
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: The Snow Kids have just won the GFC. And now they're going to celebrate. Containing some Mei/D'Jok, Tia/Rocket, Aarch/Aduim, Norata/Keira. One-shot.


**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**The After Party**

Tia smiled as she looked out over the Akillian landscape and smiled. She took in a sharp breath and let the icy cold air fill her lungs. How great life was right now. She felt so proud of herself for going for her dreams and demeaning her parents. So much in her life had changed. She was home-schooled so never got to interact with people of her own age unless they were fellow diplomatic sons or daughters. Even with that, Tia found herself hiding from them because she was so different. They had so much knowledge of the political world and were so...posh and confident. Tia was never girly and was always adventurous. But she felt so overcrowded by these people she was forced to be with growing up that her shy, insecure tomboy self began to take hold. She felt the need to hide herself under the likes of baggy trousers and thought of girls that wore dresses in pink or that were shallow and selfish. Until she met Mei that is.

The two so completely different yet so alike at the same time. Tia admits she immediately disliked Mei due to her image, Mei thought the same of Tia but both had regrets for that as once they got to know each other, things just fell into place. They had helped each other along and both had comforted the other when their stubborn teammates-turned-boyfriends were so blind to the love the girls felt for them. Mei was reluctant at first but once Tia confided in Mei about Rocket, she knew she could trust her and admitted her love for D'Jok which Tia had already suspected and was surprised to find she had guessed correctly.

Of course, Tia wasn't the only one to notice the connection between Mei and D'Jok nor was Mei the only one to see it between Rocket and Tia. Micro-Ice was the most persistent that he knew it would happen but there was no way of hiding that the rest of the team knew it would happen also. Tia and Rocket had been obvious from day one, even Aarch knew that, though Mei and D'Jok didn't really...connect until further on in the Cup. Before the couples even knew it would happen though, the team knew well before anything happened.

Mei and D'Jok's relationship had been confirmed after they kissed in the middle of the field with millions of different camera models sneaking close-ups of 'the most passionate on-field kiss in Galactik Football history' so one of the galaxy's most bought magazine declared on the front cover with a close-up of the kiss. Of course they were enjoying the attention but that didn't stop them sneaking off to enjoy some one-on-one moments...

_Inside the party room..._

'Who would've thought you could keep getting better at kissing?' Mei joked against D'Jok's lips as they continued their private make-out session which would've much more romantic if they didn't have to hide in a closet since they wouldn't get the privacy wanted outside with all the journalists and everyone else.

'There's much you don't know about me,' D'Jok teased as they continued to kiss and Mei fell harder. He was so attractive and hot and just... Ugh! Pure heaven as far as Mei was concerned.

'I look forward to finding it all out then!' she replied cheekily as she continued to enjoy the kiss. He was such a good kisser! After a few more minutes of passionate kissing, they broke away and smiled at each other happily. 'I have a good feeling about us D'Jok,' Mei spoke suddenly, referring to their new-found relationship and D'Jok smiled in response.

'I couldn't agree more,' he smiled before giving her another short, passionate kiss before they reluctantly went back into the party room with their hands intertwined...

_Back to the Balcony..._

Tia glanced back to see the party full of her fellow teammates, other teams and family and friends but of course, her eyes set on her new boyfriend who was laughing along with the other boys at Micro-Ice 'dancing'. Unlike Mei and D'Jok's, their relationship was completely unknown to everyone including their own parents. She was happy that the public didn't know as was Rocket (he had secretly whispered that to her when Mei and D'Jok were stuck in the middle of an interview about the relationship) but Tia was a little worried about telling the people they wanted to know. She never had a proper boyfriend before and she loved him, she really did but she was a little concerned about getting everyone, especially her parents, to understand this considering they don't show any affection in public at all and didn't plan to. She wanted their relationship to work but how they would go about it was what had her concerned.

She turned back to the Akillian landscape and smiled to herself as she thought about enjoying time with Rocket as his girlfriend and decided to focus on that and worry about telling people about their relationship and everything else at a later date. Lost in her own thoughts, she failed to overhear the footsteps coming behind her until two shadowed figures appeared besides her making her jump out of her skin.

'Oh, sorry Tia! Didn't mean to scare you!' a male voice said and Tia turned to find Rocket's parents standing beside her carrying concerned expressions to which she laughed at but mainly because of her own self.

'It's ok, I was just sort lost in my own thoughts there,' she assured him before turning away nervously. It wasn't because of them she was nervous. She was nervous because she was now, unbeknown to them, dating their son and she didn't know why exactly but that just made her uneasy.

'What are you thinking about?' Keira injected suddenly sensing Tia's uneasiness and thought it would be a good idea to get the young girl to talk to someone.

'Just the past few months. A lot has happened,' Tia admitted and smiled as her mind drifted off to the moments she had spent with Rocket. Keira smiled as her own mind drifted off to the previous few months and suddenly remembered that she had never properly thanked the teen for all she had done; the teen herself didn't really realise all she had done.

'I never got a chance to properly thank you Tia for all you've done-' Keira tried to thank but Tia cut in.

'It was nothing, really-'

'No Tia, it was something. You brought me back to my family and I've never been happier! I owe you young lady! You make Rocket happy and you've done so much for him and us! For that, I want to thank you Tia.' Tia didn't know how to respond. She always helped others and thought nothing of it and rarely received a thank you so the gratitude seen in Keira's eyes touched her deeply. She was rather glad to receive some acknowledgement on her behalf (even if she had broken some rules to find Keira) and was suddenly less nervous about being with her new boyfriend's parents.

'He's helped me through a lot and he helped me with my parents so there's no need to repay me. He's already done all I ever could've asked for and that's enough for me. I hope it works out for you guys!' Tia said, smiling at the end as her usual bubbly self returned thanks to Keira's encouraging words. Tia took a glance inside to see Rocket walking away from the group to get a drink and was now on his own. 'I had better go back inside.'

'Of course! We'll see you later dear,' Keira replied with a mischievous smirk on her face since she hadn't missed Tia's gaze on her son. 'I hope it works out for them both,' she muttered suddenly as she leant on the balcony and watched Tia make Rocket aware of her presence and was surprised when Rocket gently kissed her cheek before they went off into a world of their own together.

'What do you mean?' Norata spoke, completely dumbfounded and Keira sighed. He still hadn't changed after all these years.

'Look at them Norata. They're happy together; they look at each other just like we did when we were that age!' Keira acknowledged and something snapped in Norata.

'I just hope Rocket doesn't blow it with her. He's so shy. I'd be afraid he wouldn't have the guts to tell her how he feels. I also hope that their time spent together isn't broken by 16 years like ours was,' he confessed. Since Keira mentioned it, he realised himself that the two youngsters did indeed have feelings for one another but didn't want his son's relationship to be torn apart like his was with Keira even if they were back together now 16 years on thanks to Tia. He knew what pain that brought and didn't want his son to go through it.

'Rocket may surprise you. I know I don't know him as well as you do. I mean, I missed out on sixteen years of his life but I have learned that Rocket knows how to get what he wants and I don't have to tell you that Tia's exactly the same. Give them a chance and don't intervene, if it's supposed to happen, it will and I hope it does,' Keira spoke wisely which made many memories came flooding back to Norata. She hadn't changed, she was still as wise as ever and he was glad for it. She always knew the right thing to say.

'You're right! And maybe you've missed out on his life but you're back now and we'll make up for it, I promise. Just give Rocket a chance; it may take him time to relax around you without the hype and all. It usually takes him a while to get comfortable around someone new,' Norata and informed her and although it helped, it sent her body into depression also.

'Exactly: someone new. I swear Norata, I have nothing but regrets about it all and if I could undo it, I would. I am sorry and I will make it up to you both somehow, I'm just not sure how yet,' she informed the man she loved who smiled at her as he took her hand and slid another arm around her waist.

'I'm sure you will and I'm sure Rocket knows it to. Just let things fall in to place by themselves. For now though, let's just enjoy our time together. It's the start of a new future for us with Rocket! If that's not something to celebrate, I don't know what it!' he said encouragingly and gently kissed her tender lips before breaking away after a few moments.

'I've missed you,' Keira admitted softly and Norata smiled at her stunning, bright hazel eyes.

'I missed you too,' he replied and gave her another kiss. 'I love you,' he whispered in a small gasp before reclaiming her lips with his in a deep kiss.

'I love you to,' Keira replied when they broke away before wrapping into each other's arms and gazed at the snowy landscape. Oh how I've missed this place... Keira thought as she overlooked the place she used to call home and the place she was renaming home...

_Back in the party room..._

'Oh! And remember that goal you made against the Pirates? That was awesome dude! Oh, and...' Micro-Ice blabbered on to Rocket who was sitting next to Tia with the rest of the team surrounding them before his exciting conversation switched over to Thran who at that moment was wishing he was his brother so he could sleep. The only people not paying attention (or at least pretending not even be pretending to pay attention unlike everyone else) was Mei and D'Jok who were wrapped in each other's arms and sharing sweet kisses from time to time whilst whispering things into each other's ears. As they delved into another kiss, Tia shuffled in her seat uneasily as part of her wished to be able to do that with Rocket but the other part just felt uncomfortable seeing it and at the thought of it, never mind doing it. Rocket never failed to notice her uneasiness and whilst everyone was distracted, took the chance to slide an arm round the top of the couch they were sitting on so his arm was around Tia though not touching her so there was no clear sign to say they were in a relationship but they could share the moment between them and nobody would know. Tia believed that it was actions like these that would keep them safe from the public eye and not bring the risk of destroying their relationship.

'Oh get a room!' Micro-Ice injected suddenly towards Mei and D'Jok who broke apart with smiles on their faces and an uneasy Rocket removed his arm in the worry this action might be noticed. An idea popped in his head though when the team started playful arguments over Mei and D'Jok's making-out and he leaned over to whisper into Tia's ear.

'Follow me,' he ordered and in an instant he was up and moving, soon followed by a curious Tia who followed him out to the hallway before he stopped and grabbed her hand, leading her towards him before he gently led her against the wall. Keeping a tight grip on his girlfriend's hand, he spoke. 'It would be rude to do it before the speeches so how about you and I go off for a while after the speeches? You know that this party really isn't our scene; too much...hype. And I've been dying to just celebrate our win with you but with everyone there I haven't been able to. Even just for an hour! Please Tia,' Rocket almost begged. He wanted to celebrate and thank her properly for all she had done but he wasn't going to get anything done with all the journalists around. He was nervous enough right now with just the two of them without an audience.

'I'd love to Rocket,' Tia confirmed and they smiled delightfully at each other as they gazed into one another's eyes. Suddenly, Rocket gulped hard making Tia give him a funny look before her questions were answered when he leaned in. Soon she could feel his breath on her lips as her eyes drifted close and after just a moment's hesitation, he gently pressed his lips to hers in their first real kiss (the other two counted but considering they both caught the other off guard, they considered this their first 'proper' kiss). It went on for just a few moments since they were out of breath in no time due to the amazing sensation. They smiled sweetly at each other before Rocket placed a kiss on her cheek and signalled for her to follow him back in to the party room.

As they approached the team's table, all was silent and every member of the team was watching the secret couple with cautious eyes; as if waiting for them to say something or to do a wrong action of some kind. Rocket and Tia exchanged funny looks before Rocket spoke as they reclaimed their seats; all eyes still on them.

'What's going on?' he asked nervously and was made even more nervous when he felt the nervous ora from Tia sitting beside him and was rather close but not close enough to reveal a relationship. At least he hoped not.

'Why don't you and your little girlfriend tell us?' Micro-Ice said and as Rocket and Tia's expressions turned in to one's of shock horror, the team suddenly had sly smirks across their faces. 'I knew it would happen! You two are so...so... You know what, I can't find the words and it's not often I'm speechless!' Micro-Ice exclaimed and soon everyone was at it whilst the shy couple just blushed.

'Micro-Ice seen you two out in the hallway there!' Mei explained. 'Why didn't you tell us you two were together?'

'Which two are together?' a completely different voice came from behind Mei and D'Jok (who were still embraced and rather enjoying all the attention on Rocket and Tia rather than them for a while!) and Tia's face became even more horrified to see it was her Dad standing next to her Mum that had spoken. None of the Snow Kids replied thankfully (because they were trying not to burst out laughing) but that didn't mean the couple were off the hook just yet.

'Come on now! Who is the new young couple?' a man's voice came to Rocket's right and found his parents standing next to him and his father speaking. 'We all know Mei and D'Jok are together which leaves Tia...and judging by the blushes on their faces I'm guessing it's Tia-'

'Look! Aarch is about to make a speech!' Rocket injected before anything more could be said and was relieved when everyone turned to Aarch who was calling for everyone's attention. The main reason he cut his father off was because of Tia's parents. As Diplomats, not being told your daughter had a boyfriend Rocket presumed was disrespectful and after sticking up to her parents once (even though it was for a good cause-anything to be done for Tia was good for Rocket) and then being given a kiss in front of her parents by their daughter, he wasn't sure if her parents really liked him. Even if they didn't they were going to make their relationship known. Just not from someone else telling them. Rocket's thoughts were confirmed when he felt a nudge and turned to see Tia mouthing him a thanks to which he replied with a sweet smile and a simple 'you're welcome.' This little moment never went unnoticed by his parents who were delighted by it but kept quiet so the couple would tell them when they were ready.

'Can I ask everyone to gather round please?' Aarch announced as everyone approached him, the team included. Mei and D'Jok gladly stood together with hands intertwined and her leaning on his shoulder whilst Rocket and Tia stood together but kept a space between them. 'The past few months have been like both a dream and a nightmare at times for me and I'm sure for you all here to tonight also but I'm sure just like me, you wouldn't change it for anything. It was a bumpy road at first; getting a group of teenagers to work together and trying to get to know each other also is never an easy challenge but we managed to get through it! In the end of anything you guys managed to pull together as a team and I'm very proud of you all. On the field, you all kept fighting on and I'm sure everyone here gives you praise for doing so and for all your special talents! We wouldn't have been able to get through anything in the beginning if it weren't for Tia; your possession of the Breath from a young age gave everyone the strength to fight on in belief they would awaken it in themselves to. The only problem was though that that meant there was a lot of pressure put on you and our opponents knew of your talent and we soon learned the risk. But you kept fighting and we all owe you for that!' Aarch praised and Tia blushed hard and tried to hide behind her bangs. She really did not like being the centre of attention even for a good cause and just as Aarch was about to continue, sensing her uneasiness, Rocket sneakily grabbed her hand but hid it well so not to be seen and squeezed it for reassurance which made her smile as Aarch continued.

'Of course Tia couldn't handle midfield on her own even with the Breath; she needed help and lucky for her she had the captain next to her during the matches. It takes a lot to become captain, you need courage and leadership skills and not many people possess them. Luckily for us, we have Rocket who kept the team together whilst also dealing with his own…personal stuff,' Aarch said, secretly hinting to his relationship with Tia which only Rocket understood and blushed hard making Tia curious but Aarch continued before she could ask. 'But he pulled through and helped the team to pull through also and I'm sure the entire team agree that they wouldn't have gone through many matches if it weren't for the captain!' Smiles were directed at Rocket before Aarch continued his speech but the one smile Rocket kept vivid in his mind was the sweet smile Tia had given him which gave him goose bumps as he tried to comprehend she was now his girlfriend.

'But of course, we always need a co-captain so to speak and no one did that job better than our red haired striker, D'Jok!' Aarch joked and the whole team forced themselves to hold in the laughter as they knew exactly how D'Jok could get and liked to _think_ of himself as captain but D'Jok had nothing against Rocket being captain, he just was big headed at times and thought of himself as the leader. Thankfully, he got over that but the team knew that would only last so long. 'The second to develop the Breath was also the one person who managed to save us during that tough final to even up the score before we went in to the Golden Goal stage of the match. But he does manage to keep his life in perspective when he needs to and he proved that. He also proved that not only is he a good football, but also a good person…' Aarch finished before adding. '…and a very passionate kisser,' he muttered making the room erupt in to laughter and D'Jok go as red as his hair which Mei found cute and planted a kiss on his cheek whilst also giggling at Aarch's remark.

'Of course, you can't get by on a team with only one striker; every team needs two and every team also needs one person who can cheer everyone up when their down and aren't we blessed to have Micro-Ice?' The room went into an eruption of cheers for the team joker who punched his fist in the air like the ten year old child he was most days but that soon faded when, just to annoy him, the twins along with other people in on the prank, got him with confetti which everybody knew Micro-Ice detested.

'I hate confetti,' Micro-Ice muttered gloomily making everyone laugh harder including the usually quiet Rocket and Tia.

'Alright people, I think the prankster's had enough pranks!' Aarch laughed and somehow everyone managed to contain their laughter as Mei ruffled his hair. 'As I was saying, having best friends together as strikers does have its advantages and that's one of the many reasons we got through the Cup as well as Micro-Ice's talent at football, which will never change whether he stays or runs away,' Aarch said and despite everyone cheering, Micro-Ice's head kept getting lower and lower from Aarch's statement as he was secretly hinting to Micro-Ice's runaway trip to the Pirates.

'Strikers and midfielders aren't the only members of the team. We have defenders also to help us out when most needed. One of them being Mei; our high class female defender! Everyone feels out of place in the team at some point throughout their career and that wasn't any different for Mei. Of course she was an unfortunate one that had to feel that at the beginning of the whole adventure but soon enough she found her place in the team like everyone did. And I believe, and I'd say the rest of the team would agree that Mei has proven her position on the team. As well as that, we have much praise to give her so winning us the Cup with the golden goal so everyone give up for our fashionable defender!' Aarch praised her and the whole room interrupted into cheers but D'Jok topped it all off by placing a kiss onto her lips as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before Aarch continued his speech as the cheering died down.

'Alongside Mei we have Thran! Our computer genius with amazing football skills! From what I've observed over the past few months, he's part of the reason the whole team has stayed together off the field as well as on so Rocket should be grateful to have him to help out, even if he himself causes some of the trouble…' As Aarch said that, the boys forced themselves not to burst out laughing but couldn't stop the small giggles escaping their lips. '…and the team should be grateful to have him in defence. Thran everyone!' Just like everyone had the others, they all burst into a round of applause and cheers making the usually calm and cool defender go bright red and rub the back of his head nervously at the attention and praise being given towards him. Once again, as the cheering died down, Aarch continued.

'And last but certainly not least, Thran's brother and our goalkeeper…Ahito! What can I say? He has saved us from many possible lost games and helped us through as much as a team can go through. And that all happened when he was asleep, I don't know where to start when he was awake!' Everyone couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from the bellies at Aarch's comment especially the team since no one knew as well as them that it was so beyond true. As the laughter eased, Aarch continued the praise pre-applause. 'To say the least, awake or asleep he has done loads for the team so let's hear it for not only the team, but also our Snow Kids!' In an instant, the only thing able to be heard was a loud eruption of noise until…Aduim got up next to Aarch?

'Just one more thing to say…' she announced and the room was silent. 'Obviously winning the Cup couldn't have happened without the team. However, the team wouldn't have happened without a coach to first form them and train them into the great football players they are today. So there is some cheering in need for the coach also if I do say so myself so…round of applause please for Aarch and let's get this party started!' As Aduim ended, the room erupted for the final time into cheers for the coach who was now red from embarrassment until the music started allowing on the guests to start to 'boogie'.

'Congrats to the coach?' Aarch questioned Adium as they stepped down from the spotlight and off the dance floor (well, more away from Micro-Ice's 'dancing').

'We can't let the kids have all the fun!' Aduim joked and Aarch raised an eyebrow at the usually calm and sensible business woman but then he thought back to the good old days…

'How much have you had to drink?' Aarch questioned his old teammate and ex-girlfriend. He knew Aduim well and she knew it, even though she refused it at times.

'Just a glass of wine…maybe two,' Aduim teased. It had been ages since she let loose a little and dating or not, Aarch had always made her feel a little…rebellious. Clearly that hadn't changed and this was a party and Aduim was with Aarch. Time for her to be rebellious.

'You'll never change Aduim,' Aarch stated as he laughed at actions and once again, his old feelings towards her came back to the surface.

'And you wouldn't want me to,' Aduim teased with a smirk before heading off with an amused Aarch watching as she left…

'Meet at our table!' D'Jok whispered to his best friend who was (trying) to dance but stopped and turned to find D'Jok leading his giggling girlfriend off the dance floor. Clearly she had had a bit to drink. Sighing, Micro-Ice left his stage and went over to their table. There, he found Thran, Ahito, Mie and D'Jok and the second he arrived, D'Jok bombarded into some kind of speech.

'Ok team, I think this is the only chance we'll get so…how about one more cheer?' D'Jok offered as he put his hand into the centre soon followed by Mei, then Thran, then Ahito and finally Micro-Ice.

'GO SNOW GO! GO SNOW GO!'

The team separated their hands as they began to laugh. They had won the Galactik Football Cup, followed their dreams and the best of them all; met each other. These kids were the happiest people on the Galaxy right now and nothing could change that.

Just as they were about to split and head back out on the dance floor, Micro-Ice suddenly noticed something…

'Hey, where's Rocket and Tia?'

**Guess what…as of today, December 7****th**** 2010, I have been on fanfiction for a whole year! Lol So I had to celebrate and this has been floating about for ages but I've never gotten round to finishing it so I made a not to finish it tonight so here it is!**

**Thanks for an awesome year readers, I really appreciate it! Do review if you guys enjoyed!**

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
